


Practically Human

by FuntasticFrost



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Jack Frost, Androids, Brothels, Engineer Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Forced Prostitution, HiJack March Madness 2017, Hiccup has morals, Hijack March Madness, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jack is a sexbot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10186148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: “Hi, handsome,” he drawls, and Hiccup forgets how to breathe. He’s never seen such a stunning work of art, and he can’t tear his gaze away from the boy’s flawless figure.“You—You look... practically human,” he gasps, awestruck, taking a few steps closer to the bed. He’s never seen such a realistic android before.The boy bats his dark lashes, looking up at him through his bangs. “Do I look pretty?”





	

Hiccup’s mouth falls open when his eyes land on the gorgeous boy. Smooth, ivory skin and matching white hair contrasts against the royal blue fabric draped over his lean body. His bright irises glow when they spot Hiccup, and his rosy lips curl into a smile.

“Hi, handsome,” he drawls, and Hiccup forgets how to breathe. He’s never seen such a stunning work of art, and he can’t tear his gaze away from the boy’s flawless figure. 

“You—You look... practically human,” he gasps, awestruck, taking a few steps closer to the bed. He’s never seen such a realistic android before. 

The boy bats his dark lashes, looking up at him through his bangs. “Do I look pretty?”

Hiccup pauses, frozen in place. His curious excitement dissolves into nervousness as he remembers where he is and what he’s supposed to be here to do. He stutters, flustered, “Uhm…”

Melodious laughter fills the air, and Hiccup admires the accuracy of his voice modulator. He wishes he could build a machine this advanced. “Don’t be shy, mister. It’s alright if you find me attractive.” Smirking, he sits up, and the sheer fabric covering his hips all but falls away. Hiccup tears his eyes away, face flushing red. Even though the android wants him to look, he isn’t going to. It doesn’t feel right—he  _ knows _ it isn’t right. As his gaze travels around the room, a rack of tools catches his attention. His cheeks turn an even darker shade when he realizes the chamber is stocked with sex toys. Vibrators, dildos, whips, restraints, and other items he’s sure shouldn’t be used during intercourse.

“Is that a blowtorch?” he squeaks, and the android nods. 

“You can burn me, if you want,” he offers, and Hiccup spins around to face him, horrified. 

“Why would I want to do that?!” He grimaces at the thought, deeply disturbed.

The boy shrugs. “Some people are turned on by torture.”

Hiccup’s stomach churns at the thought. “That’s disgusting.”

“I’m sorry if I offended you, mister,” he apologizes, and Hiccup cringes. 

“Please don't call me that.” He knows the android is programmed to seduce him, but the sweet little boy act only makes him nauseous. He briefly wonders how many men rent out this room and enjoy brutalizing an innocent, helpless android, and he blanches. 

“What do you want me to call you? Sir? Master?” He tilts his head to the side, slowly crawling to the end of the mattress and flaunting the curve of his spine. 

“Hiccup,” he answers, sighing. “You can call me Hiccup.”

The android pauses, blinking. Hiccup raises an eyebrow, and the boy parts his pink lips, asking hesitantly, “Your name is  _ Hiccup?” _

“Yeah,” he answers, furrowing his brow as he examines the android’s flickering optics. Hiccup might not be an expert on sexbots, but he knows their databases normally consist of solely sexual information. They don’t ask questions, and they definitely don’t ponder answers. “Are you… thinking?”

The boy tenses, and Hiccup stares into his intelligent eyes, amazed. “You  _ are _ thinking.”

“I’m thinking about you hands all over me,” he insists, but he blurts out the reply too late. His dishonesty is apparent. 

“You’re lying,” he observes, fascinated. “You shouldn’t be able to lie.” 

“You should be using me, but instead you’re just standing there like a pathetic coward,” he spits, voice laced with resentment, and Hiccup inhales sharply. The blue-eyed beauty recoils, obviously regretting what he just said. 

“You can feel.” Hiccup approaches him, stunned. He can’t believe what he’s witnessing. “You can talk back.”

“Obviously,” the boy hisses as Hiccup sits on the bed beside him. “Now are you gonna touch me, or are you gonna waste your money?”

Hiccup frowns, shifting uncomfortably. “It’s, uh, not my money.”

The boy rolls his eyes. “Doesn’t matter.”

“I don’t want to be here,” Hiccup asserts. He doesn’t want to treat this android like an object. He doesn’t want to abuse him, he doesn’t want to study him—okay, maybe he wants to inspect him a  _ little _ , but not in a cold, scientific fashion—and he doesn’t want to use him for his own pleasure. The only reason he’s here is because Dagur, one of his father’s political rivals, gave him an all-expenses paid trip to a sexbot brothel, and his dad gave him no choice but to accept. Hiccup is an engineer, and he was mostly raised by his father’s android, Gobber. He respects androids. He doesn’t want to take advantage of one. 

“And you think I do?” the boy snaps. Hiccup meets his enraged eyes. “You think I like being torn apart again and again by some sick bastards who get off on using me?”

“No,” Hiccup utters, voice shaking. The android deflates, shoulders slumping as he backs down. The rebellion in him dies down into resignation, and Hiccup can’t help but feel sorry for him. Building androids with human intelligence and emotion hasn’t been achieved by the scientific community… and yet the one sitting next to him is proof such feats are possible. He’s a miracle, but he’s stuck here as some plaything for rich monsters. It just isn't fair. 

“So… are you saying you want to leave?”

The android lifts his head, confusion etched into his angelic features. 

“Are you suggesting—?”

“I was given three hours with you. We have time,” Hiccup speculates. The boy’s face hardens. 

“There’s a man who’s supposed to come later today—a regular. He’s an army general, and he’s very…” His voice trails off, and he glances at the rack in the corner of the room. The lights are reflected off the metal instruments. “I’m his favorite, and they’ll find you easily. They’ll kill you in a heartbeat.”

Hiccup flinches at the thought, but his decision doesn’t change. “My father is the chief of an island nation. They can’t touch me.”

The boy’s lips curl into a hopeful smile. “Are you sure?”

Hiccup nods. “Positive.”

“Y’know, you could be some perverted criminal mastermind who’s actually kidnapping me so you can have me all to yourself for free,” he theorizes, and Hiccup is blown away by the mental capacity of this android. 

“You’re more clever than most humans,” Hiccup praises, and the boy flashes a radiant smile, tying fabric around his waist and bouncing off the bed. His makeshift skirt hangs low on his sculpted hips, and… Hiccup really shouldn’t be staring at him. He needs to focus on the theft he’s about to commit. 

“I’m sure I’m smarter than you, peg-leg,” he retorts, and Hiccup sputters as he rises to his feet—well, foot. 

“I’m the one rescuing you,” he reminds, but the boy is already strolling toward the door, throwing his head back in laughter. Hiccup shakes his head, following after him. He really hopes he doesn’t get arrested for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour, forgive me. I'll go back and edit this piece of garbage later. I just had to make it on time for March Madness.


End file.
